BFLH 7/ Transcript
Squirt Gun: I really couldn’t believe either! I mean how were you in the final 2? Squirt Gun: Well it’s not like you— (Gasp) Cowboy Hat: I think it’s because I um... Told a harmless joke! Squirt Gun: Hmmm... Would you mind TELLING that joke? Cowboy Hat: Yeah maybe not right now...Oh yeah I just forgot to ask you! Squirt Gun: Yeah what is it? Cowboy Hat: I was thinking if we could form an alliance. You know? To stay in the final 2! Squirt Gun: And it dose’nt matter who wins because one of us gets to let each other to the Hotel! Cowboy Hat: Yeah! Sounds good to me! Strawberry: Oh hey guys! What are you talking about? (Both of them struggling to keep their secret) Squirt Gun: We were just talking about— Oh my gosh who’s that!? Strawberry: I’m not falling for that! Pizza: Hey! Get that thing away from me! Strawberry: Oh No! Pizza! Watch out! (Paddle screams and becomes brave) Pizza: WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!? Pizza: Get off! (Paddle pushes Blazzip) (Paddle screams Again) (Blazzip presses the button) (Lazer pops out) Pizza:NO! (Pizza runs with reccomended characters) (Pizza trips over rock) (Pizza gets zapped) (Intro plays but blazzip replaces Pizza) Pizza: Paper? Hah! Out of ALL things you could have turned me into, you turned me into paper? Pizza: I mean, you could have turned me small, or into a robot, or could have electrocuted me! But you chose PAPER!? (Pizza laughs) (Blazzip gets angry) Blazzip grrrrrr! SHUT UP! Pizza: Oh no... (Blazzip tears pizza and rips him into pieces) (All gasp) Blazzip: Looks like I’M gonna be the host now! Blazzip: Oh yeah, Let me introduce myself. I’m Blazzip and I’m gonna be your host. Blazzip: Unlike That other CRUMMY GUY! Shovel: He’s an idiot. Strawberry: Yeah. Blazzip: He’s a pizza and pizzas have a lot of crumbs in them... Bread: I don’t get it.. Blazzip: HEY! Laugh at my joke! Bread: Huh? Blazzip: I SAID LAUGH AT MY JOKE!! (Bread laughs sarcasticly) Blazzip: Great. It wasn’t that funny. Blazzip: Does anyone disagree with that? Anyone? ANYONE....? Calculator: So... Um is Pizza coming back? Bowling Ball: I hope not! Then we can’t do Rivalry Revenge! So my chances of staying is now 100%! Blazzip: Well guess what.. it’s time for Rivalry Revenge! (Rivalry Revenge theme plays) Blazzip: Okay. So your prize is gonna be shot with this toy gun. Strawberry: That’s not really a prize... Blazzip: Shhhhhhhhhh (Blazzip shoots the toy gun at Strawberry) Strawberry: OW! Does that mean I’m safe? Blazzip: No! I just did because it was funny. Blazzip: Anyways.. I got the votes from Pizza because I ripped him. Blazzip: I’m so epic! Blazzip: This time we got 2378 votes! Blazzip: Haha! That’s a lot less than last time! Bowling Ball: Just get on with it! (Scene cuts to eliminated contestants) Crown: Oh no. They’re doing Rivalry Revenge again... Headphones: Ah! Don’t even bring out that word again! Headphones: First eliminated... (Grunts) I just can’t believe it! Headphones: Well, it was YOU’RE fault! Beach Ball: I’ve only been down here for a few Months and you two are so annoyin! Tie: Ah! ALL Of you are annoying! I just wanna get outta here right now! Bannana: Well, I don’t think we can! We’ve been down here for so long! Blazzip: Calculator, You are the first one save with 362 votes. Crown: That’s weird, That dosen’t really sound like pizza.. Beach Ball: Wait. does that mean Pizza’s gone? Headphones: Most likely... Headphones: I hope! Bannana: Well I think that’s just an assistant host... Crown: I don’t know? Blazzip: Net, Even though you are SUPER boring you got 394 votes, so you’re safe. Tie: Hah! Net got called boring! Headphones: You’re boring as well! Headphones: Quiet legless one! Blazzip: Strawberry, you’re also safe with 296 votes. Blazzip: So now it’s down to Bowling Ball and Paddle. I think this might be a little obvious who’s gonna be out but whatever.. Bowling Ball: Oh yeah! Paddle’s gonna scream SO LOUD when he’s out! Blazzip: Sorry Paddle.. (Paddle screams) Blazzip: But you’re staying in this terrible game for another day. With 318 votes. You’re safe. Bowling Ball: w-WHAT!? Blazzip: Not sorry Bowling Ball But you’re eliminated with 1418 votes. A new record! Calculator: that‘s 100 more than Paddle! Bowling Ball: Yeah, well nobody cares! I don’t care either. Go ahead. Blazzip: Well alright then! (Fling) (Bowling Ball screams) Bowling Ball: Ah! What was that? Tie: Ha Bowling Ball, It’s nice to see you down here.. so that was me trois Bowling Ball: y-You’re HAPPY to see I’m eliminated!? Tie: Don’t stress, Before those cracks get bigger.. Bowling Ball: Woah! BanAna: Hey Bowling- Bowling Ball: Just shut up! Banana: but I Was just saying hi! Crown: Be quiet banana. Headphones: Wait, what are we gonna do with Beach Ball? Bowling Ball: Well, I could say Pizza could recover him but pizza’s dead.. (All eliminated contestants gasp) Crown: Wait, then who’s hosting Rivalry Revenge? Blazzip: Me Blazzip! Instead of that crummy guy! Bowling Ball: You already said that! Blazzip: Well, Now that I’m the host I can plan everything! Tie: Alright so— Blazzip: So you guys can get a chance to rejoin! All: Yay! Blazzip: But we’ll get to that later.. (All complaining) Shovel: There you are! What’s the next contest? Blazzip: I was just about to explain that. Anyways the contest is to run on the treadmill as fast ass possible! Waffle: What? What treadmil? I don’t see any tree- Oh my batter why is it that big? Blazzip: How else are you gonna put 14 contestants on a treadmill? Umbrella: Wait what? Blazzip: Also the winning person gets to choose 5 people to be up for elimination. Start! Tape: Um, Blazzip would you mind turning down the speed? I-It’s getting really fast! Diamond: Ha! This is nothing! Tape: W-What speed is this at?! Blazzip: Ha! It’s only level 6! Tape: Oh- WOAHHHH (Everyone trips) Blazzip: Haha! You guys lose! Calculator: J-just be quiet Diamond: Hey net! Watch this! Shovel: Hey what are you doing? (Diamond grabs shovel and throws Waffle) Diamond: Take that crybaby! (flashback) Diamond: You are such A crybaby! Bread: No! Diamond! Wait! Clover: Ow! Cowboy Hat: How do we stop him!? Squirt Gun: I have an idea! Cowboy Hat: Are you sure it’s going to work? Squirt Gun: Yeah! Just watch! (Squirt Gun squirts Diamond) Diamond: Wow. Pathetic. (Diamond slips a bit) Diamond: Whew Shovel: Ow! Diamond: Sorry! Cowboy Hat: Put me down! (Cowboy Hat spins in the sky) (Diamond hits Net) Diamond: Thanks for your help Shovel but, I’m gonna have to win this! (Throws Shovel) Blazzip: Diamond! Since you won, you pick 5 people to be up for elimination! Diamond: ooh, finally some control, hmm, I’ll go for Cowboy Hat, Squirt Gun, Waffle, Tape and Sticker. Cowboy Hat: What this is my 3RD time being up for elimination! Squirt Gun: Hey! It’s MY 3rd time to! What the heck Diamond! Blazzip: Wait, I’ll be back in a sec.. Blazzip: Alright tell the viewers why you should rejoin! Headphones: If you let us back in, we will not slap each other ever again! I promise Headphones: (Sarcastically) Yeah. (Slap) Tie: Look, I’m sorry for how I acted. But if I stay here for much longer, I’m gonna go CRAZZY! Banana: I’m sorry for whatever I did but if you let me in, I’ll give you a tomato! Crown: You can vote whoever you want, but just to let you know I’m not a slapper, Angry, an idiotic being, a playing toy or a bully. What makes you think THEY should rejoin? Banana: But you just called me an idiotic being you ARE a bully! Beach Ball: I’m Sorry i’m A little light but Bowling Ball bullied me the whole game! And I got out before him! Just take that sink in... Bowling Ball: I’m so what you think he’s gonna win this game? NO! You have to play rough if you want to win! SHUT UP! Blazzip: Viewers! Vote on a contestant to be eliminated and one person on the right to rejoin! (Waffle eating strawberries and Strawberry notices) Waffle: What?